


Every Little Thing

by ShadowJaySmith



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x13, F/M, KaraMel, SuperValor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowJaySmith/pseuds/ShadowJaySmith
Summary: [Set after 2x13] Mon-El and Kara are laying in bed and he ponders. Also there may or may not be an argument about who gets to be big spoon. (one shot)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure fluff and kinda short but it's finE I'M FINE

    Mon-El looked down at Kara as she laid on his shoulder, her cheek pressed hard against his skin and her hand toying with his, lacing their fingers in and out of each others’. He loved the way she frowned when she was thinking; loved that little crinkle in her brow. He surmised that it was a normal side effect of ‘liking’ a person.

    He also liked it when she accidentally broke things. He’d never tell her, and he’d always sort of chastise himself for thinking it, but _goddamn_ was it cute. She always looked so surprised and embarrassed. Of course, she never had any reason to be any such way or feel any such emotions, but watching her was like watching a movie; almost all her emotions played out on her face.

    Often times though, the mystery of her mind boiled down to what exactly was making her feel such a way. She was so compassionate and intuitive; any number of things could make her concerned, or upset, or happy. He often wondered what it would be like to merge with her--with anyone--like martians do. How strange would it be; having your thoughts, and knowledge, and skills put onto another person? He could only imagine the vast number of amazing and beautiful things she was thinking, and although he’d love to know _just one_ , he decided that he firmly believed their heads would practically explode if they shared minds. (Too many overwhelming emotions and inklings for even both of them together to handle).

    His eyes traced the bridge of her nose, watched her beautiful blue eyes as they studying his long, arching, fingers. He spread them further apart, and she slipped hers into the gaps he made. She gripped his hand, and he grinned, laughing slightly as she squeezed it.

    “Careful, you’ll break something.” He teased.

    She smirked at their palms and then looked up at him. Her eyes moved back and forth between the gray ones he called his own. She slipped her hand out of his, and touched his cheek, tracing invisible lines only she could see.

    He loved the way she looked at everything. She’d been here for _years_ , but still managed to look at the world in a light he used to not be able to see. Somehow, watching her look at the universe, listening to her talk about the cosmos and feeling her warmth as she showed him things he’d never known before, made him see all of this Earth’s mirth and kindness in a way he’d never seen before. He saw himself differently.

    It was new, and it was uncertain, but he loved the way she felt. Perhaps he was just noticing things about her that he’d never noticed about women before but she seemed to have so much more depth to feel than anyone he’d ever met--even the pad of her _little finger_ had a texture he’d never felt. And when she caressed him with those big, blue eyes, something behind his ribs would quiver.

    She pulled her hand away from his face and pressed it against his chest, laying her head next to it on his sternum. She tucked one of her legs up closer to her, dragging her foot up his shin. His breath got caught somewhere in the back of his throat. She didn’t even notice.

    He covered her hand with his, and felt the edges of her lips tilt upwards against the surface of his skin. He held in a shiver. He kissed the part in her hair, her eyelids fluttering shut and brushing against his collarbone. He smiled against her scalp. She hummed a soft note, letting it resonate around the room. Both of their eyes fell upon the window, staring out at the city under the midnight sky.

    “I’m tired.” She groaned, making him snort and look down at her again.

    “Well, we are in bed,” he said, smirking, “those are primarily for sleeping. And after the exercise you just had--”

    “-- _Shut up_ , Mon-El.” She said, burying her face into the mattress just next to him.

    He laughed, stooping down and kissing her cheek. His lips moved up to her ear, sucking on it gently. She squealed and shoved at him.

    “ _Mon-El!_ ” She cried as he began to tickle her.

    He loved the way she said his name. It just sounded right coming out of her mouth. Maybe that was a step too far. He wasn’t sure. He didn’t know anything about these--these _feelings_. Usually she’d say it with varying levels of annoyance or frustration, but last night… last night she’d said it in many ways he’d never heard her utter it before. He found that he hadn’t minded it all that much.

    He liked it best when she wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. She did it every so often, telling him how far away from her he was allowed to be. Her nails scratching at his skull; her breath echoing in his ear; her smile.

    He’d never seen someone smile as much as she does. She grins when he presses his lips against hers, smirks when he teases her, and even when she rolls her eyes there’s usually a smile hidden back there. He loved the way she’d touch her glasses and look down, smiling to herself.

    Often, he stopped himself in the midst of an off-hand thought of her. While performing menial tasks at the bar or waiting to cross the street; she’d crop up in his head. He’d pause and wonder if he was overdoing it somehow. Like just _thinking_ about her would scare her away somehow--girl of steel or not. He doesn’t know if this sort of thing is normal.

    She flipped them over, now straddling his waist and pinning his hands against the headboard. She looked down at him, a wicked sparkle in her eye. He looked up at her, breath sucked right out of his lungs. Her golden hair cascaded in a tangled mess down on the right side of her head, the night illuminating her left in a blue-gray glow. She leaned down slowly, giving him a goofy smile.

    He laughed, leaning up to try and kiss her. She sat up slightly and shook her head, making him lay back against the pillows. She smirked, pressing her lips slowly against the corner of his jaw. He closed his eyes as she kissed his cheek and then ghosted her mouth against his. She then sighed and rolled off.

    “I’m too tired, I can’t…” She laid on her side, facing away from him and getting comfy.

    “Ugh…” Mon-El sighed, turning over and enveloping her in his arms.

    She looked over her shoulder, scowling at him, “Why do you keep doing that?”

    “What?” He frowned.

    “ _Hugging_ me!” She said indignantly as he chuckled.

    “You make it sound like I’m offending you in some way.”

    “You are!” She said, “Your head is on my pillow!”

    He lifted his head and pulled his pillow over, putting it on top of the edge of hers he’d been on, and resting his head down, sighing contently. She crossed her arms over his and pouted.

    “Are you going to do this every time?” She asked.

    “Every time, what?” He asked, cheeky smile on his face.

    “Every time you… sleep over…” Kara said slowly.

    He sat up, feigning surprise, “You mean you’re planning on inviting me back?”

    She rolled her eyes, laughing, “Well if you stop trying to _suffocate_ me in _my sleep!_ Then yes!”

    “Would you rather I slept somewhere else?” He asked jokingly.

    “No! Of course not!” She said quickly. “Just like… Space!”

    “Right, you need it.”

    “Yes!” She said indignantly.

    He nodded, understanding. He turned over and faced the other way, tugging his pillow along with him. He tucked his hands underneath it and closed his eyes. Together, they took a deep breath.

    Suddenly, he felt arms wrapping tightly around him, knees buckling behind his and hair tickling the back of his neck. He opened one eye and looked over his shoulder to see Kara hugging him.

    “ _Wow._ ” He laughed, “You just wanted to be the big spoon!”

    “Glad you caught on.” She smirked, not opening her eyes and nuzzling closer to him.

    “This is unfair.” He complained, holding back a grin (she was just too cute he couldn’t help it).

    “My bed, my rules, _buster_.” She said, mimicking a tough voice.

    “What’s a ‘ _buster?_ ’” He asked very seriously.

    “I’ll tell you tomorrow.” She said sleepily.

    “But--” He looked around, “--I--”

    “-- _Tomorrow,_ Mon-El.” She sighed, “ _Tomorrow._ ”

    He smiled to himself and looked down at her clasped hands over his heart. He covered them with his, and closed his eyes, kissing her knuckles once before finally putting himself up to the task of sleeping peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Big spoon!Kara is everything.


End file.
